


Faultlines

by rynsngyl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, avatar yohan, bodyguard wooseok, but also romance, fire prince jinhyuk, humble earthbenders yohan and hangyul, idk what im doing, seungwoo bad bitch, water prince seungyoun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: Saving the world seemed easy enough when Hangyul explained it to him, but now Yohan really doesn't know if he's Avatar material, especially when he can't even bring himself to confess to his childhood crush, Seungwoo.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Faultlines

It’s after class, and Yohan and Hangyul steady themselves in the arena, ready to spend the entire afternoon sparring with each other in preparation for their next bending tournament, getting special permission to use the arena after hours from their teachers as their academy’s champion benders. 

In two days, they’ll be traveling to Ba Sing Se from their town to compete in a nationwide earthbending competition, intent on coming out on top as to bring glory and uphold the pride of their bending school. 

The both of them have always stood out from the others at the academy, practically unbeatable by any of their peers, standing out as two of the finest earthbenders their school has ever seen. 

“You ready?” Hangyul calls out from the other end of the area, smashing his fists together as the ground around him rumbles and fractures, getting a feel for the earth around him.

Yohan does the same, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he gets in tune with the earth, connecting himself as he feels the vibrations below him. He doesn't reply, instead stamps a foot on the ground to send a giant boulder free, before sending it hurling towards Hangyul with a powerful kick. 

His friend easily evades the rock, redirecting the boulder right back at Yohan as he mirrors Yohan’s initial strike. Hangyul rolls to the side, before sending an undulating wave of earth his way, intent on knocking Yohan off balance.

Yohan easily counters, matching Hangyul’s wave of earth with his own, but this time accompanied by a rain of razor sharp rocks that fly his way. For anyone else, it would probably be a killing blow, but Yohan and Hangyul know each other so well as opponents that if they didn’t go all out on each other, they wouldn’t be training at all. 

The younger rolls his eyes, because Yohan always tends to stick to his specialty, which is creating projectiles and overwhelming his opponents either with their terrifying speed, force or sheer volume. He merely creates a capsule out of the ground that looks like a little dome of hardened rock, protecting himself from the sharp flurry of stones that Yohan tries to hit him with.

Hangyul’s style is more based on spontaneous actions, surprising and shocking tactics that catch people off guard, so his dome of earth literally turns into a ball that rolls menacingly towards Yohan, intent on knocking him out of the circular ring. 

“ _ Crazy bastard _ ,” Yohan curses, because even as he tries to obstruct Hangyul’s path with walls of earth and even run away, Hangyul’s ball follows after him, seemingly indestructible as it razes through any defense that Yohan puts up to slow him down. 

But Yohan decides to do what he does best, and instead stops running. The ball of stone comes right at him at breakneck speed, but he takes a deep breath before he charges up for a massive kick, that sends the ball flying, the sheer force of it breaking the structure. 

Even in mid air, Hangyul proves to be a formidable opponent as he quickly summons a wall of rock that he can jump off of, flipping back down into the arena. 

And while he falls from the tall height, he literally opens up the ground from beneath Yohan, floor suddenly splitting open with jagged fissures that seem more like teeth that want to swallow the older bender into the dark and endless chasm below. 

Yohan doesn’t expect that move at all, and he’s a little angry at himself for not knowing how insane his best friend can be when it comes to bending, but he’s also a little in awe and fear at the feat of earthbending mastery from Hangyul.

As he falls in, he really understands why Hangyul’s been called an earth bending prodigy.

Even as he creates platforms from the sides of the walls to try to make his way back up to the surface, it seems like Hangyul  _ really _ wants him to bring his best, because the two walls begin to close back up menacingly, and Yohan’s adrenaline is running high.

He’s about ten feet away from the surface, and it seems almost impossible for him to make it up before the earth closes him in and basically crushes him, but he tries anyways, desperately jumping towards the fleeting light from above.

And suddenly, he feels like he’s flying, propelling upwards and out of the chasm right as it slams together, landing light on his feet to face a shocked Hangyul, whose mouth is wide open in shock.

“Why aren’t you fighting me?” He yells out, until he follows Hangyul’s gaze that’s fixed on the crack in the earth where there’s scorched earth that leads right to where Yohan stands. 

_ It doesn’t make any sense, why would the ground be burned _ ‒

“Bro,” Hangyul gasps, running up to Yohan. “You just flew out of the fissure with  _ fire feet _ !” He yells, grabbing Yohan’s shoulders as he points to the trail of black rock.

And then it hits Yohan, putting the pieces together: the burned ground, the way he probably should have gotten crushed between the rocks, and the way Hangyul was so shocked.

_ “My best friend is the fucking avatar!” _

Hangyul really doesn’t pick up on Yohan’s inner crisis, choosing instead to pull Yohan into a bone crushing hug, “Does this mean I get to travel with you as we journey to save the world?”

If he wasn’t so overwhelmed, Yohan would probably slap Hangyul upside the head for his horrible timing. 

But then Hangyul’s words hit him like a wall of rock, dizzying.

_ He has to save the world _ .

///

“What in the spirits are you two doing?”

It’s midnight, or at least late at night, and Yohan’s in Hangyul’s tiny ass apartment, the two of them packing their bags with all their essentials, intent on running away together to bring Yohan on a magnificent, life changing journey to pursue his destiny and save the world: even if the sentiment kind of makes Yohan’s stomach twist in trepidation.

But they never expect for their oldest childhood friend, Seungwoo, to suddenly burst through the door of Hangyul’s room in the middle of the night.

“We’re packing!” Hangyul says, as if they’re doing nothing wrong. Yohan really has to give it to his younger friend, who can effortlessly lie with a wide smile on his face to even Seungwoo, whose attractive gaze would literally melt Yohan on the spot.

And it seems Seungwoo’s not fooled, an elegant eyebrow raising in suspicion. “Packing for  _ what, _ exactly?”

“For another bending competition,” the youngest replies as he smiles and continues to put things in his little bag. “Yohan and I won first and second place in the competition so we got invited to compete in another competition!”

Seungwoo turns to look at Yohan, eyes a little skeptical. “Is this true, Yohan?” 

The avatar tries not to make it obvious that he’s literally sweating bullets, because he may or may not feel like he’s on fire as he sees Seungwoo’s piercing eyes seemingly staring right into his soul, but then again, he’s always been weak for Seungwoo.

“Yeah,” he nervously says, “We did win the competition in Ba Sing Se a couple of days ago.” 

It’s not a lie in any sense, considering they really  _ do _ have trophies sitting in the display case of their academy, but Yohan chooses not to deal with any of the other untruthful parts of Hangyul’s words. 

“But it was literally the nationals you two competed in,” Seungwoo says, “That’s the highest level, right?”

Yohan almost lets the truth slip, because he really doesn’t know if he can come back from the massive plot hole in excuse, but Hangyul quickly interjects.

“We won the junior levels and we were so good that they’re giving us the chance to compete in the senior levels so that they can see our full bending capabilities against more experienced earthbenders!”

For someone usually not the best at planning things, Yohan’s frankly shocked that Hangyul can lie through his teeth and make such believable excuses. 

And then his friend easily diverts the conversation, “The real question is what are  _ you _ doing here, hyung?” Hangyul points to the little clock on the door, eyes questioning. “It’s one in the morning and you’ve suddenly stormed into my house to interrogate Yohan and I.”

Okay, Yohan thinks, Hangyul’s a little terrifying. People should  _ not _ be able to lie that well.

But he’s going to let this slide because the younger is doing everything to save their asses from Seungwoo’s wrath of responsibility.

“I had a bad feeling,” Seungwoo admits, messy hair and eyes downcast as he looks to the floor. “I had a dream that I woke up and you two weren’t here anymore, and I just wanted to make sure that you’re safe.”

Something about that statement makes Yohan’s heart squeeze, because they really  _ are _ planning to leave without any word, and Seungwoo would have woken up alone the next day if not for his terrifyingly accurate dream. 

“And I know you two are lying.”

It’s Hangyul’s turn to finally lose his cool. “What? How the hell did you figure it out?”

“If it was a bending competition, you two would have packed your academy uniforms.” He gestures to their bags, which literally only have money and their favorite clothing items. _They really are just kids,_ he sighs.

Well Seungwoo really does have a point, though now Yohan and Hangyul have to deal with the fact that their friend has literally caught them in the most massive lie of their entire lives. 

Hangyul pouts, putting his hands up in resignation as he takes a cautious look towards both of his friends.

He takes a deep breath, “Okay well Yohan’s the avatar and we were going to run away and journey to find him masters so that he can learn all the elements and save the world.”

And for a second, it seems like Seungwoo is about to literally implode, because he takes a little too long for Yohan’s liking for his friend to process the information.

“Yohan’s the avatar,” he says, with furrowed brows and a troubled look. 

The two earthbenders nod.

“And you two were going to  _ run away?” _ The last part comes out as almost a yell, which makes Yohan visibly cringe, though Seungwoo instantly calms down at the sight of the avatar’s reaction.

Seungwoo’s always been the voice of logic between the three of them, the proud scholarship student and the other pride of their town. His word means a lot, especially to Yohan, so he really can’t help but panic as he thinks about what Seungwoo could be thinking.

Hangyul pipes up, meek. “Well that was the plan.”

Seungwoo takes a deep breath before he rests his face in his hands, seemingly thinking over everything he’s just learned.

He looks up, looking at the two seventeen year olds who peer at him with bated breath and trepidation.

“If you two were going to run away,” he says, “At least count me in as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> aha please comment :0


End file.
